Fate of Rolloine : Devided Soul
by FaroreRayzes
Summary: Gig dan Revya adalah anak yang ditemukan di waktu yang sama tapi tempat yang berbeda. Dibesarkan di panti asuhan membuat mereka saling bergantung. tapi semua tidak semulus yang dipikirkan. Gig OOC, mind to RnR?


**Salam kenal untuk yang baru kenal Farore dan apa kabar untuk yang udah mengenal Farore!^^**

**Fic kali ini agak berbeda. Karena disini hanya nama dan tampilan pemeran utamanya diambil dari Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. Nama belakang Gig, Farore ambil dari nama 'awal' Gig saat masih menjadi Master of Life and Death. Sedangkan nama Revya, Farore mengarangnya.**

**Oiya, maaf membuat kalian kecewa tapi Gig disini sangat OOC. Kalau kalian mengharapkan Gig yang se-GILA dan se-SINTING dan se-SOMBONG dan se-KEREN dan se-AWESOME yang ada di Soul Nomad, yah, selamat kecewa deh...**

**No Offense please, Farore hanya ingin menggambarkan Gig yang begitu peduli pada Revya, itu saja..**

**Selain itu disini tidak akan keluar Levin, Vitali, Galahad, Stupid Cow (Er, maksud Farore Dannete), Juno dll dll...**

**Setting tempatnya juga Original, jadi MAAF sekali lagi...**

**Jadi maaf sekali bagi kalian yang penggemar Gig... Er, maksud Farore Soul Nomad and the World Eater.**

**Well, enjoy the story and any critics and advice are welcome!**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

**

* * *

**

Di dunia ini tidak sepenuhnya berisi orang baik. Begitulah yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh sepasang muda – mudi itu.

Revya Linxeon dan Gig Vigilance adalah anak yang berbeda dengan remaja seusianya. Revya dan Gig memiliki mata biru yang indah yang selama hidup hanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang sempurna. Mereka dilahirkan bagaikan seorang putri dan pangeran di istana kecil mereka. Sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota. Semua keluarga sangat menyayangi kedua anak itu. Sejak kecil yang mereka lihat dan rasakan adalah bagaimana caranya membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya. Mereka juga memiliki teman – teman sekolah yang baik dan menyenangkan. Karena itu, Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal yang dinamakan 'orang jahat'.

Tapi segalanya berubah semenjak keduanya beranjak dewasa. Revya dan Gig dipindahkan ke Cambria Academy, kerena mendapatkan beasiswa khusus. Dengan meninggalkan segalanya —panti, keluarga, teman — keduanya pindah ke sekolah elit di ujung negara.

Awalnya mereka sangat gembira, bagaikan mimpi. Tapi semakin lama, kedua remaja itu berharap bahwa ini semua memang mimpi. Status sebagai seorang yatim piatu diketahui oleh teman sekelasnya dan dalam waktu satu malam, berita itu menyebar ke seluruh kelas, lalu seluruh sekolah. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka mulai mengenal 'rasa sakit'. Bertubi-tubi mereka merasakan penggencetan, penghinaan, dan macam hal lainnya. Bahkan para guru pun mulai memandang rendah diri mereka.

Walaupun banyak hal menyeramkan terjadi, Revya tidak pernah menangis. Karena ia tahu bila ia menangis, maka kembarannya Gig akan mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang mungkin akan membuat kelas hancur berantakan oleh amarah Gig yang meledak. Menurut Asmiral —pengasuh di panti asuhan Miantziel— Revya dan Gig ditemukan bersamaan 17 tahun yang lalu. Di tempat yang berbeda, tapi di waktu yang sama. Mereka tidak terikat oleh darah, tapi kedekatan mereka seperti saudara kembar. Semua hal yang dirasakan Gig akan dirasakan oleh Revya. Seluruh perasaan yang ada pada Revya dapat dimengerti oleh Gig. Mereka seakan memiliki ikatan yang lebih dalam daripada ikatan saudara.

Senja di hari Minggu selalu membuat Revya takut. Semua kebahagiaan dan kebebasannya akan hilang sebentar lagi. Saat matahari mulai tertidur ia akan mulai berfikir akan segala 'kejahatan' itu. Gadis itu duduk tenang bersama Gig di bangku panjang di dalam taman kota Viellas. Mereka terus memandang matahari yang mulai tertutup selimut alam.

Udara terasa menusuk tulang hari itu. Revya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengelus lengannya dengan tangan yang hangat. Memang suhu tubuh gadis itu lebih panas dari manusia kebanyakan tapi melawan suhu di musim dingin itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Hal itu memang menguntungkan di musim gugur walaupun akan menjadi berbahaya saat musim panas tiba.

Kebalikannya, Gig memiliki suhu tubuh yang rendah. Ia selalu kerepotan di musim dingin seperti ini. Berlapis – lapis pakaian ia kenakan, tapi tetap tidak mampu menghalau udara dingin merasuk ke dagingnya. Gig melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil menghangatkan perutnya. "Uh! Apa-apaan udara ini? Mau membuatku mati ya?" seru Gig marah. Ia selalu temperamen saat musim dingin, yang merupakan kelemahannya. "Revya, ayo pulang!"

"Aku—belum mau pulang,"Revya menggosok kedua tangannya. Mencoba menghangatkan tangan yang mulai membeku. Tapi pandangannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang jatuh ke hidungnya. Sesuatu yang putih, dan dingin itu mulai mencair. Revya memandang keatas kepalanya memandang dengan dalam langit hitam diatasnya. Melihat Revya yang mendongak, Gig juga melihat ke langit.

Salju.

Salju yang putih dan dingin itu mulai berjatuhan. Matahari yang sudah sepenuhnya bersembunyi di balik horizon, langit yang gelap, membuat salju yang turun setitik demi setitik seperti kerlipan cahaya di ruang gelap.

Salju yang bersih itu mengingatkannya pada seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya. Kenangan manis yang selamanya akan menjadi kenangan. Karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah tak mungkin kembali sebelum mereka lulus dari Cambria Academy. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa lulus kalau bahkan guru pun membenci keduanya?

Revya menatap salju dibawah kakinya, matanya mulai mengantuk, seolah terhipnotis oleh salju yang jatuh perlahan itu. Ia tahu bahwa tertidur disini tidak baik oleh kesehatannya selain itu ia akan terlambat ke Academy besok, dan itu berarti malapetaka. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Gig tiba – tiba. Revya hanya diam sambil mengucek matanya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang—"

"Sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Revya mulai menutup matanya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gig. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang saudaranya itu. "Hei, jangan tidur disini," ucap Gig, tapi terlambat. Revya sudah tertidur di pundaknya. Gig akhirnya pasrah. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat kepala Revya jatuh kedadanya. Gig lalu memeluk Revya yang tertidur lelap. Suhu tubuh Revya yang hangat membuat Gig nyaman.

Mereka sering melakukan hal ini sewaktu kecil. Saat musim dingin Revya dengan senang hati sering memeluk Gig, karena ia tahu bahwa saudaranya itu tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Sebaliknya saat musim panas, Gig akan lebih sering menyentuh Revya untuk menyejukkannya. Aneh memang bila dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, tapi bagi mereka hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tak tergantikan.

Desahan nafas hangat Revya membuat Gig mulai ikut mengantuk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan tas saudaranya dan memangkunya supaya tidak hilang. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan kedua remaja itu, mulai tertidur.

* * *

Revya mulai merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Suara ringan dan merdu burung gereja membangunkan sang putri tidur. Ia mengangkat kepalanya—menatap Gig yang sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Gig, dan duduk tegak. Revya mengucek mata kanannya, dan menguap lebar. Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya, sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sedang terpecah – pecah. Kedua tangannya ia angkat keatas dan mendorong kedua kakinya. Ia menggoyangkan lehernya yang kaku, dan mulai menguap lagi. Air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak matanya. Rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun.

Ia melihat sekeliling, langit masih gelap. Sambil merapikan rambut merahnya yang pendek, gadis itu memandang jam di tangan kirinya. Jam mungil berwarna biru menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. "Gig bangun," ucap Revya sambil menarik pelan lengan baju Gig. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gig Vigilance bangun. Revya beranjak dari duduknya, ia menjangkau tas coklat sekolahnya yang ada di pangkuan Gig. Lalu memandang ke pohon besar di depannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap sekumpulan burung gereja yang akan memulai aktifitasnya itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Gig sambil menguap lebar. Ia melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan Revya tadi—meregangkan tubuh dan mengucek matanya. "Jam 5 pagi," jawab Revya. Gadis itu beralih memandang Gig yang masih setengah sadar. Gig lalu berdiri sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambut putihnya. Ia meluruskan rambut depannya yang mencuat keatas, mencoba membuatnya turun. Tapi entah kenapa rambut itu tak kunjung turun. Gig mulai kesal, dan marah-marah.

"Hhahaha!" tawa Revya pecah diantara keheningan pagi. Gig sedikit menggerutu melihat saudaranya tertawa puas itu. "Ka—kau terlihat seperti ayam," kata Revya sambil mencoba menahan tawa, tapi wajah Gig yang kaget membuat gadis itu semakin puas tertawa. Gig mulai kesal, "Jangan ter—ta—wa!" ucap Gig sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Revya dengan dua tangannya, menekannya sehingga membuat Revya kesulitan tertawa. "Ma—maaf," jawab Revya masih diselingi dengan tawa. Gig lalu melepaskan tangannya dan mencoba lagi meluruskan rambutnya.

Melihat Gig yang kewalahan, Revya menarik lengan Gig menuju ke keran air setinggi perut di pinggir taman. "Mau apa, Revya?" tanya Gig tapi Revya tetap diam sambil senyum – senyum sendiri. Saat sampai di sumber air, Revya menyalakan keran air. Mendengar suara keran air yang menyala saja sudah membuat Gig merinding kedinginan. Tiba – tiba Revya menggapai kepala Gig dan menariknya kebawah, menuju keran air. Hampir saja kepala Gig menabrak keran, untungnya Gig memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga ia mampu sedikit mengendalikannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba membantumu," Revya lalu menarik kepala Gig lagi, membuat rambut putihnya basah oleh air yang mengalir turun. Gig agak sedikit memberontak karena dinginnya air, tapi Revya menahannya. Akhirnya Gig pasrah rambutnya diicuci oleh kedua tangan saudarinya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Revya mematikan keran dan melepaskan kepala Gig. Merasa kepalanya sudah bebas, Gig mulai berdiri tegak dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tubuhnya kembali merinding saat butiran – butiran air dari kepalanya jatuh ke kulitnya. Ia menggosok rambutnya yang basah sambil berjalan ke bangku taman menuju Revya yang berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ada dalam tasnya. Rambut hitamnya yang menutupi wajah membuat Gig tidak dapat melihat kedepan, "Revya, kau ini ya—"

Tiba – tiba sebuah kain membungkus kepala Gig. "A—apa ini?" tanya Gig panik. Revya lalu menarik dan memaksa Gig untuk duduk di bangku, membuat tubuh Gig sekarang lebih rendah darinya. Setelah itu ia menggosok kepala Gig dengan handuk putih yang membungkus kepala saudaranya. "Handuk ini belum kupakai kok," jawab Revya. Sebenarnya mau sudah dipakai atau belum Gig sama sekali tidak keberatan memakai handuk Revya. Karena aroma tubuh Revya adalah salah satu aroma yang disukainya. Aneh, sangat aneh. Tapi begitulah Gig.

Gig dengan tenang membiarkan Revya mengeringkan rambutnya. Gadis itu lalu menyingkirkan handuknya dan mulai menyisir rambut Gig. "Tumben bawa sisir," bisik Gig pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Revya adalah gadis yang ceroboh, yang jarang sekali membawa hal yang biasa dibawa gadis pada umumnya. Walaupun Revya sering menyangkal kalau dirinya itu pelupa. "Hari ini 'kan olahraga, jadi aku ingat," jawab Revya.

"Okay, selesai ! Kau lebih enak dilihat sekarang," ucap Revya riang. Gig menggerutu sebentar, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Bilang saja aku terlihat lebih keren," kata Gig sambil mengambil kedua tas di atas bangku dan melangkah pergi.

"Iya—iya, keren," kata Revya tertawa. Gadis itu lalu melipat handuknya dan berlari mengikuti langkah Gig. Ia mengambil tasnya dari tangan kanan Gig, membukanya dan memasukan handuk kecilnya ke dalam tas. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil mengikuti Gig dari belakang.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan melewati jalanan kosong di Rive Street. Udara pagi yang menyejukan membuat mereka segar."Mungkin lebih baik kita banyak melakukan jalan pagi," ucap Revya sambil tetap bersenandung. Mereka melalui jalan yang agak memutar dari biasanya mereka pulang, entah karena apa, tapi mungkin supaya mereka sampai di Academy lebih lama. Selain itu masih banyak waktu sebelum sekolah dimulai. "Ng?"

Revya berhenti berjalan. Sebuah rumah besar yang sangat megah menarik perhatiannya. Menyadari Revya yang tidak mengikutinya, Gig berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah gadis itu. "Rumah ini," Revya menatap lekat – lekat istana itu. Rumah itu menjulang tinggi. Atap hitamnya seakan bisa menyentuh langit. Cat dasar warna putih membuatnya tampak berkilau dalam gelap. Dengan ornamen – ornamen berbentuk sayap menghiasi rumah itu. Tapi halaman yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai tanaman itu terlihat berantakan. Cat putihnya banyak yang luntur dan ada beberapa ornamen yang hancur dan patah. Istana ini sungguh tidak terawat.

"Kenapa dengan rumah ini?" tanya Gig lagi. Pertanyaan Gig itu membuat Revya sedikit bingung. Kenapa rumah sebesar ini dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja? "Ah, bukan apa—" Revya meloncat kaget saat dering handphonenya berbunyi. Itu adalah bunyi bahwa ada pesan yang masuk. Revya mengambil handphone flip silvernya dari saku jaket dan membukanya perlahan. Layar monitor menuliskan kata 'Haruka' yang membuat Revya tersentak gembira. Sudah lama ia tidak menerima pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan hal ini benar – benar membuatnya gembira. "Dari siapa?" tanya Gig.

"Rieko," jawab Revya sambil menekan tombol di pojok kiri atas dari handphonenya dan pesan dari Rieko segera terbuka. Gig yang penasaran berjalan ke samping Revya, dan ikut menatap layar monitor. "_Tes tes.. hhehe, apakah kau sudah bangun Revya?" _sebaris kata dari Rieko mampu membuat Revya teramat sangat gembira. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat membayangkan Rieko berusaha bangun pagi untuk mengirimkan pesan padanya. Padahal Rieko adalah gadis yang tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi. "Terima kasih, Haruka," ucap Revya pelan. Semangatnya semakin terkumpul hari ini.

Revya menekan beberapa tombol lagi di handphonenya, bermaksud untuk membalas pesan dari sahabat baiknya itu. Tapi tiba – tiba ada sekelebat bayangan lewat di depan mata Revya. 'sesuatu' itu merebut handphone —yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun ini— dengan cepat dan tanggap. Revya yang kaget memandang panik kedua tangannya yang kosong. "Eh? Eh? Hah? Handphone..."

Revya beralih ke arah bayangan yang merebut barang berharganya itu. Seekor kucing hitam memandang Revya dan Gig lekat – lekat. Kucing itu membawa handphone milik Revya dengan mulut kecilnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kucing itu, sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Terasa ada hawa yang berbeda dari arah kucing hitam bermata coklat itu. Tapi pikiran itu segera dibuang Revya saat ia menyadari bahwa liur sang kucing itu mulai menetes di handphonenya. "Pus – pus... Kemarilah manis.." ucap Revya lembut, berpikir bahwa dengan hal itu mampu membuat kucing cantik dan elegan itu mau mengembalikan handphonenya.

Tapi kucing itu tak kunjung bergerak, hal itu menyebabkan Revyalah sekarang yang harus berinisiatif. Revya sebenarnya tidak suka —tapi mungkin takut adalah kata yang lebih tepat — pada semua binatang. Ia sama sekali tidak takut saat 'memandang' binatang tapi kalau sudah 'menyentuh' hal itu diluar nyali Revya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekat pada kucing hitam yang dari tadi terus menatap mereka dengan tajam. Tatapannya membuat rasa takut Revya bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk maju, karena segala nomor penting —termasuk nomor panti dan sahabat - sahabatnya— tersimpan disitu.

"Pus... Tenang ya..." ucap lembut Revya. Tapi hal itu juga berlaku untuk Revya karena saat ini, jantungnya berlomba dengan nafasnya. Melihat Revya yang kewalahan itu membuat Gig tertawa geli. Revya yang sadar sedang ditertawakan hanya bisa mendengus. Gig lalu maju dan menarik Revya mundur. Ia bermaksud untuk menggantikan Revya mengambil handphonenya.

Tapi saat Gig baru beberapa langkah maju, kucing hitam itu langsung lari kabur. Berlari kedalam rumah besar itu. "Ah!"

"Yah, kabur. Gig menyeramkan sih, kucingnya kabur 'kan?" ejek Revya. Tapi Gig tak memperhatikannya dan justru membuka gerbang besar yang tidak terkunci. "Tunggu disini," ucap Gig, lalu ia langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah, mengejar kucing pencuri itu. "Apa?" sebelum Revya sadar, Gig sudah masuk kedalam istana yang terbengkalai itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Gig bodoh!" Lalu Revya berlari mengejar Gig yang sudah mendahuluinya.

* * *

Di dalam rumah besar itu lebih parah daripada yang terlihat dari luar. Seluruh kertas dindingnya sudah robek disana-sini. Catnya sudah sangat luntur. Banyak sekali perabotan yang sudah hancur. Sarang laba – laba ada dimana – mana. Patung – patung banyak yang retak dan patah. Rumah besar ini memang sudah ditinggalkan.

Revya memandang sekeliling, mencoba mencari Gig. Tempat ini membuatnya takut. Ruangan yang gelap dan patung disana – sini membuatnya tampak seperti rumah hantu. Saat ia mendongak keatas, ia mendapati Gig sedang berjalan di lantai dua. "Gig!" teriak Revya lalu bergegas mengejarnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara Revya, Gig menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu dari belakang sesuatu menubruk punggungnya. Revya memeluknya erat. "Bodoh, sudah aku bilang tunggu diluar 'kan?" kata Gig. Tapi Revya tetap memeluknya, "Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri?" teriak Revya. Kata – kata itu membuat Gig diam dan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, jangan jauh – jauh dariku," ucap Gig sambil melepas pelukan Revya dan menarik tangan kanannya, menuntunnya menuju arah kucing itu pergi.

"Sepertinya ia masuk kesini," kata Gig pelan. Revya hanya diam dan mendekatkan dirinya ke samping Gig saat ia membuka pintu berwarna emas tersebut. Ruangan itu berbeda dengan diluar. Ruangan itu sangat rapi dan bersih. Mungkin kosong merupakan kata yang lebih tepat. "Kenapa lampu disini menyala?" tanya Revya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Gig karena mengira tempat itu aman. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi yang besar. Didindingnya dipasang kaca besar, membuatnya terlihat seperti ruangan untuk latihan dansa.

Kucing itu berdiri tepat didepan cermin, menghadap ke dua remaja yang berada di depan pintu. Revya memberanikan diri maju. Ia mencoba melawan rasa takutnya. Gig yang menyadari hal itu hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi kucing itu tetap diam tak bergerak. Saat Revya dan Gig berdiri tiga meter dari sang kucing, dengan perlahan kucing hitam itu bergerak ke sebelah kiri. Kucing itu berjalan mengelilingi kedua remaja yang berdiri kebingungan.

"Kenapa kucing ini?" tanya Gig. Revya hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Kucing hitam itu tetap menggigit handphone Revya sambil berjalan perlahan mengelilingi Revya dan Gig, matanya tertuju pada kedua remaja itu. setelah berputar – putar, kucing itu berhenti di depan Gig. Pada awalnya Revya yang berada di depan saat kucing itu diam tadi, tapi saat ia berjalan memutar, kali ini Gig yang berada di belakanglah yang menjadi berhadap – hadapan dengan sang kucing. Gig menatap lekat – lekat mata hitam milik binatang kecil didepannya. Mata hitam itu begitu berkilau seakan mampu menghisapnya hingga ke tulang. Tiba – tiba dalam sekejab mata itu berubah warna menjadi emas dan pupilnya mengecil dengan cepat. Menyadari ada yang salah, Gig mencoba memperingatkan Revya. Tapi saat Gig berbalik menghadap Revya, kucing hitam itu melompat dan mendorong pundak Revya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. "Revya !" Dengan sigap Gig menjangkau tangan Revya. Sesaat Gig menyadari bahwa mereka berdua akan menabrak cermin besar yang menempel di dinding. Karena itu ia memeluk kepala Revya supaya tidak terkena benturan keras. Tapi saat ia memejamkan matanya, dan membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan mengenai tubuhnya ternyata sama sekali tak terasa apapun. Justru ia merasa seperti melewati sebuah lapisan tipis yang mudah ditembus. Lapisan lembut yang membelai kulitnya. Ia merasa seperti melayang. Tepat saat ia membuka matanya, tubuh Gig dan Revya terjatuh.

"Auw!" rintih Revya. Mereka berdua tergeletak dilantai. "Gig, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Revya sambil mencoba duduk. "Ya," jawab Gig singkat. Ia merasa heran dan bingung. Gig yakin sekali bahwa mereka berdua pasti akan menabrak cermin. Gig lalu segera berdiri dan menyentuh cermin besar didepannya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Ini hanya cermin biasa. "Gig?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa..." jawab Gig. Ia hanya menghela nafas, dan memandang Revya. "Kepalamu tidak apa – apa?" tanya Gig. Mendengar hal itu Revya tertawa ringan dan mengangguk, "Ya, berkat Gig," jawabnya senang. Gig lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, ia tidak menyangka Revya menyadari yang ia lakukan. Suara pintu yang berderik mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Gig dan Revya beralih menatap pintu emas dibelakang mereka. Sebuah ekor hitam kecil terlihat keluar dari dalam ruangan. "Kembali kucing pencuri!" teriak Revya, ia menarik tangan Gig dan kembali mengejar kucing pembuat masalah itu. Revya membuka lebar pintu emas di depannya. Dan seketika mereka berdua membatu. Sebuah pemandangan yang aneh membuat keduanya tak bergerak. Mata mereka menjelajah ke seluruh detil – detil isi istana kecil itu. Cat – cat yang luntur, kertas dinding yang robek, patung yang pecah dan hancur, semuanya berubah. Berubah seketika. Menjadi sebuah istana putih bersih, yang rapi dan indah.

"Ke—kenapa bisa—" kata Gig. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Gig merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Revya yang gemetar, menatap Gig. "Gi—Gig, firasatku tidak enak. Kita pulang saja ya?" dengan mantap Gig menyetujuinya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Revya, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan keramik putih. Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah karpet merah yang menutupi. Kali ini mereka benar – benar berfikir bahwa rumah ini memang sebuah istana kecil yang megah. Lampu – lampu besar yang megah terbuat dari kristal tergantung di langit – langit putih yang menghampar luas. Dinding – dinding putih dihiasi oleh beragam lukisan – lukisan yang menawan. Perabot – perabotnya terbuat dari kristal dan berbagai permata mahal. Patung – patung berbagai bentuk yang hancur kini berdiri tegak dengan indah, ada yang di pegangan tangga, di samping meja, disudut ruangan, menempel di dinding. Rumah ini begitu terang dan cat putih menambah terangnya.

Revya dan Gig berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju keluar. Saat sampai ditengah ruangan, Gig merasakan sesuatu. Ia berhenti dan menatap pintu yang sangat besar. Hanya pintu itu yang di kedua sisinya terdapat patung. Patung yang seakan menjaga pintu megah tersebut. "Gi—Gig? Ada apa?" tanya Revya heran. Gig melepaskan genggamannya pada Revya dan berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut. "Gig!" teriak Revya dan berlari menyusul Gig. Gig membuka lebar pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Revya yang khawatir lalu menarik tangan Gig mundur. "Gig! Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku, Revya! Aku mendengarmu!" jawab Gig. Revya meremas tangan Gig, "Kau tiba – tiba seperti itu! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" teriak Revya. Gig menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf" ucap Gig pelan sekali hampir tak terdengar. Revya hanya membalasnya dengan tinju kecil di dada Gig yang hanya membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Pandangan mereka teralih oleh sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar dipojok ruangan. Lukisan megah dengan warna dominan oranye, merah, dan hitam. Lukisan itu memperlihatkan seorang pria menawan yang diikat di batu karang di tepi laut. Dengan langit senja sebagai latarnya membuat lukisan itu terlihat sangat menarik.

"Menurutmu berapa tinggi lukisan ini?" tanya Revya, Gig hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutku lebih baik bertanya bagaimana cara membuat lukisan ini daripada menanyakan tingginya," Kemudian Gig baru tersadar bahwa Revya ternyata sudah berdiri mendekati lukisan itu. "Hey, Revya—"

"Dibawah lukisan ini ada pedang," kata Revya. "Kurasa 'pedang' bukan kata yang tepat," jawab Gig setelah ia berhasil menyusul Revya. Mereka memandang ke sebuah pisau kecil yang tertutup oleh kaca transparan yang melindunginya. Pisau itu berdiri di atas meja perak yang berukir – ukir rumit disetiap sudutnya.

Revya mendongak menatap kembali lukisan itu. "Sedih," katanya sambil menjangkau lukisan senja itu sedangkan Gig terus menatap pisau kecil bergagang perak. Di pangkal gagangnya terdapat sebuah permata yang mungkin terbuat dari batu Onyx asli. Warna hitam gelapnya terlihat seperti darah yang kering membatu. Belatinya berwarna hitam, bentuknya sangat aneh, dimata Gig itu terlihat seperti naga yang sedang memakan kepala seekor ular. Entah kenapa, Gig merasa seperti terhanyut.

"Gig!" Tiba – tiba Revya menarik Gig mundur. Tak bisa menahan tubuh Gig, keduanya terhempas ke lantai. Gig yang masih setengah sadar, menyadari ada bayangan besar yang menutupi mereka. Sebuah tangan besar dengan cakar yang panjang mencoba menghantam mereka. Dengan sigap Gig mendorong Revya, dan menggulingkan dirinya sendiri ke sudut ruangan. Sekarang mereka berdua terpisah jauh. Bayangan besar itu berdiri ditengah, ia mulai menampakan wujudnya. Tubuh yang berbulu dan penuh otot itu begitu besar. Kaki dan tangannya tidak normal, lebih besar dari kepalanya. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh bongkahan – bongkahan batu yang berbentuk kotak. Sedangkan seluruh wajahnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh tanah liat yang mengeras. Tidak ada mulut di wajahnya hanya hidung dan mata yang berpijar merah oranye. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara seperti menggeram,yang terdengar sangat menakutkan di telinga Revya.

Makhluk itu mendatangi Revya yang masih membeku ketakutan. Dengan cepat ia menangkap Revya dengan tangan kirinya yang besar. Sekarang Revya berada dalam genggamannya. Walaupun sudah meronta – ronta dengan sekuat tenaga, makhluk itu tetap tidak bergeming. "Revya!" teriak Gig panik.

Makhluk besar itu bergerak lambat – lambat. Tubuhnya yang besar memblokir jalan keluar. Ia memandang Gig yang terlihat sangat kecil dimatanya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas ia berusaha menghantam tubuh Gig, tapi Gig yang sudah lama berlatih bela diri itu dengan mudah menghindari serangannya yang lambat. Tangannya yang besar dan keras itu menabrak dinding, membuat sebuah suara yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Sebelum Gig sempat berdiri, sebuah serangan menyusul; makhluk itu mengayunkan tangannya kesamping dan menghempaskan pemuda itu beserta meja perak dibawah lukisan. Gig terlempar ke dinding dengan sangat keras. Ia merintih, tapi saat ia memandang Revya yang masih meronta; amarahnya memuncak.

Ia beralih mengambil pisau kecil yang terjatuh disampingnya. Ia melompat menghindar saat makhluk besar itu melanjutkan serangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Makhluk sebesar itu tak akan mampu untuk dilawan hanya dengan pisau kecil ini. Gig hanya bisa menghindari semua serangannya dan Revya hanya bisa meronta. Makhluk itu mengencangkan genggamannnya pada Revya, dan gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Teriakan Revya membuat Gig semakin marah. Ia maju untuk menghantam makhluk itu, tapi hanya dengan pisau yang tidak tajam itu tidak akan membuat monster itu bergeming. Makhluk besar itu justru mengamuk dan melempar Revya.

"Revya!" teriak Gig, namun Revya sama sekali tidak menyambut teriakannya. Gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Emosi Gig semakin meluap, ia mencoba berlari kearah gadis itu namun sang monster justru memberikan Gig sebuah pukulan yang membuat pemuda itu terpental jauh. Semakin jauhnya jarak antara dia dan Revya membuat Gig menjadi tak terkontrol. Emosinya yang terpendam meluap keluar. Ia ingin menghancurkan makhluk itu, ia harus membunuhnya, membuatnya remuk berkeping – keping. Berfikir bahwa Revya terluka membuat ia semakin memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh.

"_Ya," _sebuah suara keluar entah darimana, suara yang besar dan menawan. Tapi Gig sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, pemuda itu masih fokus untuk menghancurkan makhluk besar dihadapannya. "_Perasaan in yang aku inginkan," _Lagi, suara mengalir di kepala Gig. Makhluk besar di depan Gig itu mencoba menghantam Gig namun sebuah tekanan menahannya. Makhluk bertubuh besar itu tidak bergerak, ia merasa seperti ditekan dengan keras oleh sebuah batu besar yang transparan. "_Berikan tubuhmu padaku,"_ seketika dari arah kaki keluar seperti sebuah jalinan tali cahaya berwarna hitam. Jalinan – jalinan itu naik keatas, melayang bagaikan ular yang menari. Cahaya hitam itu mulai menutupi pandangan Gig. Kesadarannya mulai menjauh dan menjauh. Sebuah seringai membentuk di bibir Gig. Mata pemuda itu berubah keemasan, menampakkan sebuah hasrat membunuh yang tidak dapat terbendung. "_Bagus!"_ suara itu sekarang keluar dari mulut Gig. Ia mengacungkan pisau hitam yang dipegangnya dengan erat ke hadapannya. Jalinan cahaya hitam itu lalu berkumpul di sekeliling pisau. Cahaya hitam yang seperti uap yang melayang mulai mengeras di sekeliling belati. Cahaya yang mengeras itu membentuk sesuatu yang panjang dengan ukiran – ukiran yang rumit. Dan saat ini pisau kecil itu sudah berubah seketika menjadi pedang panjang dengan pola yang luar biasa. Pedang itu memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat monster di depannya ketakutan.

Revya mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya kaku, tulang – tulangnya sakit. Ia merasa sangat sesak untuk bernafas. Tapi ia berusaha meraih kesadarannya secara penuh karena mengkhawatirkan Gig. Walaupun tidak bisa berdiri namun ia masih punya tenaga untuk duduk. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan penglihatan yang memudar. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjap supaya matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Di depannya terlihat makhluk itu sedang bersimpuh, otot – ototnya mengejang seperti sedang berusaha untuk melawan. Ia beralih untuk memandang Gig. Revya tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, Gig dilingkupi oleh cahaya – cahaya hitam yang membumbung keatas. Tangannya yang membawa sebuah pedang hitam teracung kedepan. Menghadapkannnya ke monster yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Mata biru Gig berubah menjadi warna emas yang menyilaukan. Mata itu seperti piringan bulat dengan jaring merah ditengah. Ia menampakan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan; itu bukan Gig.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan ke arah monster yang berusaha meronta, dengan tangan yang masih memegang pedang hitam itu ia menyeringai. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah dikeluarkan Gig. Senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat Revya. Senyuman dingin yang haus akan darah. Sosok yang membuat Revya merinding itu berhenti tepat di depan monster batu yang masih tetap dalam posisinya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang, dan seketika monster itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah dengan keras. Suara hantaman makhluk itu menggema diseluruh ruangan. Ia semakin tak dapat bergerak. Sebuah tekanan yang luar biasa seakan menindihnya. Revya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka ikut merasakannya juga. Tubuh mungilnya seakan bisa remuk sewaktu – waktu. Untuk melihat kedepan saja ia merasa kesulitan, walaupun begitu ia tetap bertahan karena mengkhawatirkan Gig.

Pemuda bermata emas itu mengangkat pedang hitamnya tinggi – tinggi, lalu dengan cepat ia menancapkan ujung pedangnya ke kepala monster yang tidak bergerak itu. Suara geraman yang keras menyebar dan dalam sekejap hilang, sunyi. Monster itu meleleh menjadi lumpur coklat yang pekat. Setelah monster itu menghilang menjadi lumpur, 'Gig' mencabut pedangnya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada Revya yang ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Ia melangkah dengan mantap ke arah Revya. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ia takut pada orang yang selalu melindunginya selama ini? Tapi walaupun begitu, 'Gig' yang saat ini ada didepannya bukanlah 'Gig' yang ia kenal. Gig mengacungkan pedangnya tepat dibawah dagu Revya. Ujung pedang tajam itu menggores leher Revya. Rasa dingin dibawah kulitnya membuat ia tersadar bahwa tangan 'Gig' gemetar. Seakan tahu apa yang saat itu sedang pemuda itu rasakan, Revya menyentuh pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Darah segar mengalir turun dan jatuh membasahi lantai putih bening yang menimbulkan suara yang membuat Gig makin gemetar. Mata dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah, namun Revya tahu bahwa saat ini Gig berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri. Revya yang selalu mengerti apa yang Gig rasakan, beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah masih menetes dengan deras. Ia lalu menyentuh wajah dingin Gig, wajah marah yang bercampur dengan kesedihan.

"Gig.." Sebuah suara lembut dari Revya yang memanggilnya membuat Gig tersentak. Gig tiba – tiba merasa kesakitan. Tubuhnya panas dan seluruh tulangnya sakit. Mata emasnya perlahan kembali berwarna langit. Saat warna itu kembali dengan sempurna , Gig kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan hangat Revya. Dengan lembut Revya memeluknya, tapi darah yang masih mengalir, dan tubuhnya yang kaku membuat ia juga mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan mereka berdua tertidur dalam rasa sakit. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata emas kecil dari kucing hitam mengawasi mereka dengan tajam.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first tale!^^**

**Hope you like it, but if there is something that you don't like (maybe the OOC of Gig or the way I write about revya or something else) be sure to review them!^^**

**Good bye then!**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**


End file.
